Black Butterfly
by Dark Princess of Tennis
Summary: A whole bunsch of cool girls who also want to be in the tennis-light and fight for it, but what happends if the ones you are fighting with is the one you are truly in love with. Romance from chapter 10
1. The Library Girl

Prince of Tennis and all of the characters, including the original anime plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I own nothing of it. I only own the original plot used in this particular story, nothing more. This disclaimer stands firm for the whole of the story. Furthermore, if I use any material that needs to be disclaimed, there will be individual disclaimers for them in each chapter where they are used. I rightfully disclaim and declare that I own nothing but my own plot and my own original characters.

The Library Girl

There is a girl sitting in a yellow cab, moving somewhere she never were before but it´s no fun to be alone, so what would you do? Well she wants to let a team grow so strong that they can kick some tennis teams butts. But that´s a long ( I mean a really long ) way. But you always have to start somewhere, right?

"We are at the address milady Alexandra, could I help you with the luggage?"

"First, I wish you would finally call me Alex and Second, I think I can manage my luggage as I´m not a little girl anymore."

"As you wish. I´ll take my leave now be safe. Milady"

Now standing in Front of a Apartment she just grabs her things and stomps inside.

´ It feels so good to be able to do what you want and not being shouted to behave. Growing up in a wealthy family has it´s up´s und down´s. So let´s get going. ´

She checks everything and unpacks her things and finds a map, some of her butlers and maids must have packed it for her when thy packed her things.

´So strange without savants around but I so love it. Now I should find my school so I won't be late at my first day.`

So she walks outside and just goes along various ways. She ended up in a huge building with millions of books.

"Welcome at the Mievera library. If you have any questions feel free to ask." A Librarian said polity.

" Sure , thanks"

`How hell did I end up in a dam library, I should be at my school, dam. Maybe that brown haired girl there can help me.`

"Sorry, but do you know how to get to the Seishun Gakuen school."

" I go to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku and we don´t like Seigaku so could you please let me study. Sorry."

´I like her polite but strong, she´ll be in my team.´

" Can you bring me to Rikkaidai then, I will help you in exchange with that studying."

"I don´t know, but ( she look´s at the sheet´s in front of her) okay deal."

They walk in silence until they are standing in front of a huge school complex.

"There we are, can you please help me now? I know a good place where we can sit in peace."

" Good, let´s go"

They went to a green meadow where they can hear the faint bonk bonk noises from tennis balls.

"Damm these bastards are even here now. It´s the tennis team, they always brag about how great they are cause they won a national title but who cares. I think that they are annoying."

´Now I have the perfect idea.´

" Ne, would you like to see their faces if they were beaten by you?"

" Oh, that´s a great idea. I would totally love that. I´ll do what´s necessary for that goal."

´Now I have her in my Net.´

"I like your spirit, so I´ll indeed allow you to be in "THE TEAM" but you have to work hard, got that?"

"Hai, Buchou"

´Buchou, I like that´

"We will work hard and you apply to Seigaku, ne ?"

She looked scared

"But, I …"

Alex glared at her and had such an aura that nobody disobeys her.

´I must give her respect that she doesn't even flinch maybe I´ll make her the fukubuchou, maybe maybe. Ah I didn´t even ask her name.´

"Wait, what´s your name and when can we practice ?"

"Oh right, we didn´t introduce ourselves right? Nice to meet you I am Muri Diana and we can practice every time cause my parents are busy as doctors."

"Ah nice to know, I am Ise Alexandra but call me Alex please. I just moved here from Germany where my parents are at the moment. We are wealthy, so don´t worry about my place to stay." Alex said as she saw the worried face of her new best friend.

"Please call me, here´s my phone number. Bye"

Dia shoved a piece of paper to Alex and went into one of those buildings.

´Great, now how do I get back to home, I still don´t now everyway. Ma Who cares I´ll just ask some people maybe can I even catch some more teammates`

After long asking and searching she is finally back home and falls tiredly into bed, thinking.

´What a day, I´ve found one teammate so I just need some more girls to tap into my plan to defeat the boy-tennis teams. I don´t think Dia is the only one who doesn´t like these teams about boasting how great they are not even giving the girls a chance to show what they can do.`


	2. The blue Ruby

Prince of Tennis and all of the characters, including the original anime plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I own nothing of it. I only own the original plot used in this particular story, nothing more. This disclaimer stands firm for the whole of the story. Furthermore, if I use any material that needs to be disclaimed, there will be individual disclaimers for them in each chapter where they are used. I rightfully disclaim and declare that I own nothing but my own plot and my own original characters.

,

The blue Ruby

"ring, ring"

´Great, why is this dammed person waking me up` I thought annoyed and looks at the text message Dia sanded to remind me of their appointment in five minutes. ´Wait, WHAT ?`

So she panics and jump´s out of her bed to get ready. On the minute she finished and opens the dor for Dia cause she wanted to give her a tour around town.

"Morning Dia"

Good Morning, Alex. Ready to go?"

" Yeah"

Dia walks around with Alex and explains everything on the way till Alex stops.

"What's up, why are we stopping?"

"Shhe, be quiet and listen. Tell me what you hear."

They listend and …

"Alex I can´t hear a thing cause it´s so loud around us."

"It´s good just tell me when you can hear the bouncing of tennis balls."

"Of course, thanks" and she bowed but

"Ow, that hurt, why are you hitting me?"

"We aren´t in a shrine so there is no need to bow. Anyway lets go to those courts next I want to see the levels of those locals."

They walked till they saw the tennis courts ( on half of the way Dia could also hear the tennis balls) and got there to watch.

"Dia, how good do you think they are?"

She watched them a bit and then told me that they are bad.

"HALF RIGHT, they are a joke of tennis players so can we go to another court where the players a at least a bit better."

"Ehh, sure."

So they walked to another court near a school Hyotei, Dia explained and told her some insider knowledge and facts about it till they arrived at the courts where Alex told Dia after own invention to watch and take notes of the main team.

Alex watched the whole courts until her graze fell again on a young girl who arrogantly watched the team play tough I could see jealousy in her eyes. So I though why not talk to her.

"Hey, do you like tennis?"

"Who are you that you dare to talk to me, Shima-sama."

´Arrogant wench, I´ll show you who your boss is`

"I am Alexandra and I´d like to know when you´ll come down from your high horse so we can talk about how you can defeat that jerk and his team easily."

"What you ! Wait.. defeat my damm cousin Atobe Keigo, is your brain alright he is on national level."

"Who said you couldn´t be on world level, so are you with me or not?"

"Fine, train me but only if you promise that I´ll do that, and beat him, and be better than that disgusting monkey."

"Good, welcome to my team. Now come with me so you can meet your other teammate."

"Team? Wh…"

Before she could say anything more she was dragged to Dia who was still drown into making notes.

"You can stop now, we will sort them out later. Now meet your new teammate. Shima please tell us your full name now."

"I am Shima Rubyanna and the heir to Diamondi…"

"Alright so Dia this is Ruby and Ruby this is Diana short Dia. Get along and get going. Iwant to talk to both of you."

"Alex, I have to go to my new school for a while bit I´ll be back in a hour."

"Sure but you have give Ruby´s entry papers to the principal."

"Alright, see you at GINO´s, you know the café near the blue House the house is the same color as Ruby´s light blue eyes. Till then"

With that Dia took of and Alex took Ruby, who was glaring at her, to the café. It was quite funny when Alex glared back and Ruby backed away in fear and respect. ´Well that was fun `Alex thought

"Sit down and tell me some things about yourself please. Things like family issues and so on."

Ruby told her that she was living with Atobe her cousin on fathers side because her parents don´t have enough time for her due business.

"Ruby would you like it if you could live with Diana and me cause it seams that we all have the same problem with our parents."

"No bad idea. But only if I get to play pranks on my other teammates when you blackmailed some more to join."

"I like you way thinking we could make good use of it on the courts a devel in a angel costum, anyway back to the house play your pranks but you´re in responsibility to built it."

Dia comes back

"Dia, I had the best idea ever. I am building a house for the whole team to live since till now none of us gets enough attention at home."

"That´s a great idea but its not from you from alex I can guess from your face. And we also need plans. I´ll take notes and you tell me what we need exactly."

So they spend the rest of the day to make plans for their new house

In the late evening they parted ways and fell exhausted into bed when they got a text message.

**Sleep tight tomorrow will be ten times harder and in training time you´ll die (not really but you´ll feel like). **

´At least I´m not the omly one who fell into her trap´ : Dia

´We´ll see who dies while training I´m ready, Buchou" ` : Ruby

´Two in my trap six more to go ´: Alex


	3. Have you ever seen a steet fight

Prince of Tennis and all of the characters, including the original anime plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I own nothing of it. I only own the original plot used in this particular story, nothing more. This disclaimer stands firm for the whole of the story. Furthermore, if I use any material that needs to be disclaimed, there will be individual disclaimers for them in each chapter where they are used. I rightfully disclaim and declare that I own nothing but my own plot and my own original characters.

**Have you ever seen a animal street fight ?**

We are meeting at 16:00 in front of the Ilerflye animal shop. The ones late get punished.

´I hope somebody will be late, I could make them run 60 laps around some courts or I could make them carry lots of heavy bags or I´ll force them to learn material-arts with me. That´ll be fun or..´

Alex grinned and hummed while she was getting ready.

_Time skip 15:59 in front of the animal shop_

"Hey Dia, with you it's no fun since you got here at 15:40. So no punishment for you. But lets see about Ruby she still has 3 seconds, 2, 1 beep. LATE."

Alex laught as she looked at her watch and Dia only thought:

´Even if I only know her for two days I was only here that eary cause I was scared. Poor Ruby-san I hope she doesn´t hurt her.´

"Good afternoon. Be awed by Shima-samas presence(Guess from who she learned that), Buchou and Dia." She said as she gracefully walked to them.

"You´re late. You will ´practice´ with me tonight, ne Ruby?" she said with sweet voice that would even scare the devil out of hell.

"Ah,…. but please don´t kill me I was only 1 second late."

No reaction from Alex, just continuing glaring at her.

"Save me, Dia"

Ruby clinging onto Dia was such a nice scene that I just had to make a photo for blackmail, of course.

"So that´s for this matter. Dia you will join since Ruby loves you that much. Let's go into the pet shop now, I saw in the Internet that they have cute cats"

"We are here because you wanted to see cats?" ( Big sweet drop)

"Right, got a problem with that." *glare* *glare*

" .. N... oo.., never mentioned anything."

Then they went into the shop and looked around.

"Hallo, I´d like to talk to you about some things if you have some time for me right now, Mister Yokoo."

"How would a young Lady know my Name. But yes infact I do have some time right now if we can stay in the shop. Your lovely frinds can look and pet some, the cats love to cuddle."

" See told ya"

So Alex talked to the owner while Dia and Ruby played with the cats.

They also met a girl who introduced herself as the shop owner daughter Kia (Ruby:" She some kind reminds me of a cat herself.") and chatted with her till Alex said that she has a feeling that there is something important happening near so they went outside to look.

"You felt that out here something is happening. I can´t see anything special." Ruby snapped.

"We´ll eat something later so contain your mood. You´re just like a baby, crying if it wants something, really." Alex mused.

"Hey, wha…!" Ruby tried to say as she and with her us that there was indeed something happening, a steetfight that looked really bad. Some boys were already lying on the ground bleeding like a sheep while some were still bravely fighting against a small, and I think skinny, can´t see cause of the layers of baggy clothes, person.

"I don´t like fights like that! You guys stay back, none of you has any knowledge in material arts." A very, maybe to calm Alex said.

She went to that baggy monster and …

Grabbed the hand. The two remaining boys wh´re attacking were easily knocked out.

"Let go. I have to fight these idiots." The person said and tried to bite Alex but that only gained a glare.

" Ma ma, don´t scare him like that Alex-san. Could you please tell us why you were fighting, cause there is always a way to slove a problem without violence. I´m sure you also think that way and if you would talk to us Alex-san could free you from her grip. So let's start new: Nice to meet you. I'm Diana and the beautiful girl over there is Ruby-san."

"I´m Fin nice to meet you .. wait … let me go"

"I take it as you would run away if I let you go so no."

Alex stated and knocked him out.

"So now, she´s still and quiet and Dia and Ruby look isn´t it obius that this is a girl."

Holding fin in a pose where its´s notable that the person in her buchou´s hands is a girl.

"She the newest member ,welcome her,"


End file.
